Moments
by newlyfound
Summary: "I love this man and nothing will change that." Jake and EIi spend their last moment together before Eli leaves for NYU.


_"Jake." _

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me onto his lap. I lace my hands into his hair as I straddle him and deepen our kiss.

If you had told me a couple months ago that I would fall in love with Jake Martin, and be doing this right now, I would have laughed in your face. I would have told you that you're crazy and needed to get a life. But oh how wrong I would have been. _With_ Jake Martin is the only place I_ can_ see myself. In his arms, wrapped up under the blankets in his cabin. Sneaking kisses in the halls when no one is looking. Leaving love-bites just to prove who belongs to who. This life is exactly how I want it to be.

He runs his hands to the ends of my shirt and pulls it over my head. I throw it somewhere not giving a single care as to where it landed and reconnect my lips with his. I slide my hands up his shirt and feel his stomach clench underneath my touch. God, he is so sexy. I trail kisses down his neck, leaving little bites here and there just so I can hear his delicious moans. I take his shirt off and throw it where all our clothes usually end up; the floor.

I start to crawl down his body, and get onto my knees. I reach for his jeans button, and undo it. He helps me remove his pants down to his ankles. He grasps his member and stroke it; I smack his hand._ That's for me to do. _I grasp his soft member in my hand and stroke him, watching his eyes stare at me intently. I feel myself getting even more turned on under his gaze. I take him into my mouth and suck gently, stroking what I have yet to put into my mouth. He moans my name, I smirk. I keep up my movements, stroking faster as he laces his hand into my hair. I brace myself. I take all of him into my mouth, closing my eyes to help me focus on fitting every inch of him. He holds my head down for a while until I pat his chest, and come back up for air, gasping like I had been underwater for too long.

He leans down, my head still in his grip, and brings my lips to his. I push my tongue into his mouth and groan at the feeling, stroking him even faster, my want growing and patience slipping. He finally understands what I want and smiles as he pulls away. I crawl back up his body, re-straddling his lap and moaning as his member pushes at my backside. He grasps my member and strokes it. I moan his name again. I sit up a bit and match him with my entrance. He looks up at me with concern. He hates this part, seeing me in pain but after it's over, we both love it. He stops me for a moment and reaches over onto his dresser. He rubs something onto his hands and then rubs it onto his member and little on me. He nods, and I take a deep breath.

I slowly sink on him, biting my lip to stop myself from crying out. I bury my face into his shoulder, and he places his hands onto my hips as he whispers sweet nothings to me. The pleasure and pain of this have yet to balance themselves out. It usually takes a little. I'm finally all around him, and whimper against him. He waits for my permission and I tell him to begin. He thrusts his hips up slowly and I groan, clenching my eyes shut as I try to get accustomed to him. He continues and it soon turns from pain to complete pleasure. I sit up slowly as he continues and look into his eyes. He smiles at me and I kiss him. I begin to move my own hips, meeting his thrusts and he mutters a few swear words showing he's enjoying it.

I kiss him all over, making sure to get every spot that I know does it for him.

He flips us onto the bed, I underneath him. He sits up and grasps my waist as he thrusts faster into me. I grab onto the comforter and scream his name. He smirks. I grab myself and begin to stroke myself, my eyes rolling back for a moment from the pleasure that surges through me. He loves when I play with myself, so I make a meal of this. I whimper his name, reaching up and running a hand over his chest and play with his nipples.

I beg him to go faster, harder, deeper,_ anything._ I crave these moments with him. The intimacy we share during this makes all the hiding and lying worth it.

He pulls out and flips me over.

I get onto my hands and knees, arching my back for him. He slaps my ass and I whimper. He enters me again and it's not as bad as before. His grip tightens on my hip and his free hand reaches under and strokes me. He whispers in my ear huskily that I'm his and that I feel amazing. I can only whimper in response and turn my head slightly enough to kiss him. It's a sloppily one, but it works. I fall back onto the bed and cry out his name again as he pushes deeper into me. He does hard thrusts for a moment before completely stilling himself. I look up to see if he's finished but he pulls out and turns me onto my back again.

He takes it slow this time, I'm assuming he's savoring this moment considering it'll be our last time together. In the morning, well, a few hours, I'm leaving for NYU and he's staying here. We won't be together anymore for months on end and I know he won't admit it, but it's killing us both. He's told me that he's afraid I'll move on, and I the same to him, but we both know it's not true. We're each others first, we wouldn't do to one another.

I wrap my arms around him and he does the same back. His shallowing breaths hit my shoulder, and I know his end is coming soon. I whimper softly into his ear, and he brings his head up from the crook of my neck and kisses me hard. Our tongues coax each others and we moan into each others mouths, swallowing our sounds. He pulls away and his breathing is harder. He presses his forehead against mine and intertwines one of our hands. I urge him on.

_"__Elijah!"_

He comes to a deep stop, filling me entirely and I cry out. He falls out on top of me and I wrap my arms around him. I tell him I love him, and kiss his neck. He doesn't answer me, only lays there. I start to move him off me when I feel wetness on my shoulder. I whisper his name and he pulls himself out of me and rolls onto his side of the bed. I sit up and turn him to face me. He hides his face. I sigh and bring him to me, embracing him in a loving hug.

We lay there for god knows how long, he eventually falls asleep on me but I don't mind. This is exactly where I want to be, how I want it to be...

I love this man and nothing will change that.


End file.
